Rebellious Wings
by Ulrich362
Summary: Yuto and Ruri went through so much in order to end up back together and for their home to be brought back to the way it was before the invasion. Now that they've gotten that the next thing is for these two residents of Heartland to come together just like their Synchro counterparts.


Rebellious Wings

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

The destroyed Heartland City had been completely repaired and you could see the happiness in both Yuto and Ruri's eyes when they talked about it, their home was back to normal and the future was only looking brighter.

"Yuto, do you still remember what happened three years ago tomorrow?" Ruri asked as the two of them stood at the top of Heartland Tower looking out over the city.

"Three years ago tomorrow, how could I ever forget it was the day Shun introduced us." Yuto smiled. "It's not a day I plan on ever forgetting."

"Me either, and actually I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together to celebrate." Ruri mentioned quietly causing Yuto to blush slightly.

"Oh, yeah that sounds amazing Ruri." Yuto replied nervously. "What about Shun though, after everything that happened I somehow doubt he'd let us get too far out of his sight."

Ruri just laughed hearing that causing Yuto to chuckle too.

'She's even more beautiful when she laughs.' Yuto thought with a smile. "So did you have anything specific in mind for this anniversary of our first meeting?"

Ruri blushed slightly at Yuto's word choice but smiled at the same time. "Well, I know it's a bit simple, but I was thinking a nice picnic, just the two of us."

"That sounds nice, in fact it sounds perfect." Yuto smiled before Ruri turned towards Shun who was standing just close enough to keep an eye on them but far enough not to interfere. "We'll be ok without you watching over us for one day."

Shun just continued watching with a slight smile but didn't respond to Ruri's implied message causing Yuto to flinch slightly.

'Does Shun know how I feel, I mean ever since I saw Ruri I've felt like she was the most amazing person on the planet and we became close friends so quickly… then again I also became fast friends with Shun so maybe it's just that family?' Yuto thought before shaking his head. 'No, Shun's my closest friend but Ruri is something else entirely, I love her and that's all there is to it.'

"Yuto?" Ruri inquired hesitantly. "Are you alright? You look like you're worried about something."

Yuto just turned to Ruri and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm ok, just a thought that popped into my head. Nothing bad, I promise."

"If you say so." Ruri relented. "Tell me if it is something ok?"

Yuto nodded in agreement to that. "So tomorrow's picnic, did you have anywhere specific in mind?"

"The park, next to the lake where you and I had our first duel." Ruri answered with a slightly mischievous smile.

Yuto laughed. "Oh of course, the place you beat me."

Ruri laughed too before blushing slightly only to turn to the city. "I feel really happy for Rin and Yugo too."

"Yeah, you have a point. Though it was kind of predictable they would end up together." Yuto pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Ruri smiled. "Though to be honest I'm worried about Yuri."

Yuto nodded in agreement, after what happened to them in the Fusion Dimension… it didn't look like he hit his head but in the confusion Yuto was more concerned with Ruri's safety so… "I know what you mean, I wish he'd open up to the rest of us a bit more but what can we do?"

"I know, but with everything that happened we can't expect him to suddenly be our best friend," Yuto mentioned causing Ruri to look down knowing Yuto was right. "Still, he agreed to go with us so things could improve. We should let Serena talk to him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruri admitted.

"Besides, we have something to talk about right now." Yuto smiled. "Like the picnic for tomorrow, right?"

Ruri blushed slightly causing Yuto to blush as well before she nodded. "Yeah, we should have a plan for that shouldn't… Oh I have to go."

"Go, is something wrong?" Yuto asked nervously.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that I was supposed to meet up with Yuzu today and I'm running a little late." Ruri admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow Yuto."

"That sounds good, see you Ruri." Yuto smiled as Ruri walked off and Shun walked up to him. "Shun I…

"Yuto I'm going to say this one time and then it'll be behind us." Shun interrupted. "I know that you and Ruri are close and you're one of my closest friends."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about…; Yuto thought only for Shun to smile.

"I want you to make me a promise right here and right now Yuto." Shun told him. "Promise that you'll keep Ruri safe."

"Of course I will." Yuto replied causing Shun to nod calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Ruri, it's great to see you." Yuzu smiled as Ruri ran up to her.

"Thanks, sorry I'm a little late." Ruri apologized. "I was talking with Yuto and kind of lost track of time."

"It's alright, I understand completely." Yuzu reassured her with a smile.

"Yeah, but you wanted to talk to me about something?" Ruri asked causing Yuzu to smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about… Ray." Yuzu admitted.

Ruri nodded in understanding, she'd been having similar thoughts recently and the last time she was talking with Serena and Rin they mentioned the same thing.

"You mean if she's happy that she's been reunited with Zarc, or at least, partially right?" Ruri guessed causing Yuzu to nod. "I think she is."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yuzu agreed. "Anyway, that aside Heartland is back to normal which is amazing and on top of that Duel Academy's opening its doors to all four dimensions. It might not be exactly the same as the Original Dimension but I'm glad we can all meet up with each other now."

"You and me both Yuzu." Ruri smiled. "Actually, I kind of had a small favor to ask you."

"A favor, what is it?" Yuzu asked only for Ruri to blush slightly.

"Well, the thing is I first met Yuto three years ago, well tomorrow it'll be exactly three years." Ruri explained.

"Oh, I understand. You want to do something special to celebrate." Yuzu smiled. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"A picnic for the two of us, but well…" Ruri blushed a bit. "The thing is I don't think I can get everything ready in time so do you think you could help out?"

"Huh, sure thing I can lend a hand." Yuzu replied. "Do you want to get started now?"

"Yeah, thanks Yuzu." Ruri smiled. "I just want this to be really special for the two of us since…"

"You love him, am I right?" Yuzu asked causing Ruri to blush heavily. "I had a feeling, don't worry I'm sure he feels the same way."

Ruri blushed even more hearing that causing Yuzu to laugh before the two of them walked off to prepare the food for Ruri and Yuto's picnic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuto looked up at the clouds as he waited for Ruri to arrive, it had been three years since they met and yet despite all of that his feelings still hadn't changed. 'I love her, but after everything that's happened to I really want to spring that on her right now?'

As that thought entered his mind Yuto glanced to the left and noticed Ruri walking up with a smile on her face and a basket in her hand. "Hi Yuto, were you waiting for too long?"

"Not at all, I've only been here for a few minutes." Yuto smiled. "Huh, is that for the picnic? I could have lent a hand if you wanted."

"It's alright, Yuzu helped out and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Ruri smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Actually, before we go there's something I kind of want to talk to you about." Yuto admitted. "Ruri, the thing is…"

Ruri simply turned to Yuto and smiled causing him to stop talking.

"I know, and to be honest I feel the same way." Ruri mentioned before looking down. "It's just… I don't know, with everything that happened and what we both went through I'm not sure if we can."

"Ruri I want you to look at me." Yuto told her as Ruri turned to look at him. "We've been through a lot, and I know that it feels like the world is saying we're not supposed to be together. The thing is, we are Ruri."

"How can you be so sure, I mean…" Ruri started only for Yuto to hug her.

"If we weren't then we wouldn't have been reunited and given the chance to try." Yuto told her. "It won't be easy; I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that no matter what happens… We'll get through it together."

Ruri blushed heavily hearing that but smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm glad you think so, now don't we have a picnic to go on?" Yuto smiled before the two of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Yuto and Ruri sat on the blanket enjoying their time together a small family of birds approached the two of them causing Ruri to smile as she broke a small piece of bread apart for them. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're probably the third most beautiful thing here." Yuto agreed causing Ruri to turn to him.

"Third, wouldn't that compliment usually be second?" Ruri inquired before meeting Yuto's eyes.

"Well, the birds come in third, the view is second, and the most beautiful thing is the one I'm looking at right now." Yuto mentioned with a smile causing Ruri to blush.

"Oh, well it is a great view." Ruri agreed before turning away. "Yuto… is it wrong of me to feel scared?"

"Scared, what's wrong Ruri?" Yuto asked. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

Ruri just shook her head causing Yuto to frown. "No, it's just… I feel like things couldn't be going any better for us but then I think about what we've been through and the uncertainty of what might come next and…"

"And…" Yuto prompted while taking Ruri's hand only for his eyes to widen in shock when she turned and kissed him causing him to blush. "Ruri… I…"

"I love you Yuto, but I'm afraid something might happen and I wasn't strong enough before and you ended up inside of Yuya." Ruri admitted. "I know it's not something I should let bother me but…"

Yuto pulled Ruri into an embrace. "No, I understand and to be honest the thought of that scares me too. Though it's just like I said no matter what happens in the future we'll get through it together, we made it this far because we knew we could depend on each other for strength and that won't change."

Ruri's eyes teared up hearing that as Yuto gently held her. "Yuto, I… Thank you, for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you, if it wasn't for you I don't know if I would have been able to make it this far." Yuto told Ruri. "You're an absolutely amazing person and the day I met you was one of the greatest of my entire life."

"I…" Ruri started only for Yuto to return the kiss she gave him earlier.

"I love you too Ruri, I always have." Yuto told her with a gentle smile. "No matter what happens I know three things will never change."

"What things?" Ruri asked with a faint blush.

"I know that whenever I feel like I can't go any farther or things can't get any worse I can count on you to be there, I know that if you ever need me for anything I'll be helping you however I can, and…" Yuto started before closing his eyes. "I know that no matter what happens and how much time passes I'll never stop loving you."

Ruri just closed her eyes as tears started running down her face. "Yuto…"

"It's ok I understand." Yuto smiled while holding her close as the two of them just looked out over the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yugo, how have you and Rin been recently?" Yuya inquired.

"We're doing well, getting used to being married isn't as easy as I thought, but being with Rin makes it easier and we're handling each piece as it comes up." Yugo answered. "Speaking of which, you wanted to meet up Yuto?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Yuya mentioned turning to Yuto. "What did you want to talk about?"

Yuto just blushed slightly before nodding. "I wanted to ask Yuya if there was a job I could take at You Show."

"Huh, at You Show?" Yuya asked in surprise. "Why would you…"

"Oh, I understand. Keeping it secret until you have enough right?" Yugo guessed as Yuto nodded.

Yuya paused for a few second before his eyes widened and he nodded. "I'll talk to my dad and see if there's anything for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that Yuya." Yuto mentioned with a small smile. "I just want to keep it from her until I have enough."

"That might take a while." Yugo mentioned. "Are you planning on telling Shun that you're going to…"

Yuto just frowned. "Shun's one of my best friends but I don't think I should tell him about this one. Not yet anyway."

"I understand that." Yugo smiled. "I'm sure everything will work out."

'Yeah, I think it will be too Yugo.' Yuto thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So any monsters with the same level can be used?" asked a young boy as Yuto smiled.

"In most cases yes, Xyz monsters can be summoned using any monsters as long as they're the same level." Yuto answered. "There are some exceptions but the specific monster itself would tell you if you need to use specific types of monsters."

"Oh, that makes sense. Thank you, professor." the boy smiled.

"You're welcome, now before you leave would you all like to see an Xyz Summon like I promised you?" Yuto asked to a collective cheer from the students. "Ok, now does anybody have two level four monsters they can let me borrow for the demonstration?"

As Yuto asked that a young girl raised her hand. "I have my Mystical Elf and Breaker the Magical Warrior cards professor."

"That's perfect, thank you very much." Yuto smiled taking the two cards and placing them on his duel disc. "Now, these monsters are the same level so I can use both Mystical Elf and Breaker the Magical Warrior to build the Overlay Network."

As Yuto said that the two monsters turned into orbs of light and flew up into a portal above him.

"Wow." some of the students smiled as they were watching the summoning.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted before his dragon appeared. "That's all there is too it, and as you can see the two monsters have become Overlay Units which you can use for the Xyz Monster's effects."

"Xyz Summoning is awesome." smiled another young girl as Yuto's dragon disappeared and he walked over and gave the two spellcasters back. "Class dismissed."

As the students walked out of the classroom Yusho walked in with a smile. "How are you feeling Yuto?"

"Tired, but it's all going to be worth it." Yuto smiled. "I just feel bad that I'm going to have to stop teaching them soon. I really have to thank you for letting me work here while I tried to get the money for that."

"I understand completely." Yusho smiled. "How much longer do you think it'll take to get one?"

"I don't know, I've saved $360 so far but the one I'm thinking of is $470." Yuto answered. "Keeping it secret from them isn't easy though."

"I see, though Yuto even after you purchase that you're more than welcome to keep working here if you want." Yusho mentioned. "You clearly enjoy it."

"I know, but once I have enough I think I'm going to stay in the Xyz Dimension. I spent so much time trying to get my home back…" Yuto mentioned as Yusho nodded in understanding.

"I see, you didn't want her to know." Yusho noted. "Well hopefully it won't be much longer and I'll see about a way for you to be able to continue working here… I'll have to talk with Leo about something but I may have a solution in mind."

Yuto just looked at Yusho curiously before pausing and noticing the clock. "Oh, I need to get going, I promised them I'd meet up and if I'm too late they might start getting suspicious."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Yuto." Yusho smiled as Yuto left the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There he is, what kept you Yuto?" Shun inquired.

"Sorry, I was doing something and lost track of the time." Yuto admitted. "I didn't keep you guys waiting long I hope?"

"… You're lying." Ruri mentioned sadly. "You've been avoiding us for weeks."

'Ruri, if I could tell you I would but…' Yuto thought only for Yuya to walk up with Yuzu. "Huh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well to be completely honest I was stopping by to thank Yuto for letting me practice earlier today." Yuzu smiled. "I just happened to run into Yuya and we were going to head to the Synchro Dimension."

"Yuzu's right, I was just talking with Dennis." Yuya explained.

"You were practicing with Yuzu?" Ruri asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was thinking of looking into some Melodius Xyz Monsters so I was letting her practice by summoning the Phantom Knights of Break Sword." Yuto explained quickly. 'Thanks for the quick-thinking Yuzu, I seriously owe you for this.'

"So that explains it, you know I would have been happy to help Yuzu." Ruri pointed out.

"I wanted to surprise you, I'm still not that good at it though." Yuzu mentioned. "I still need a lot of work, plus I need to find a Melodious Xyz Monster in the first place."

"Well if you find one let us know alright?" Ruri requested.

"Of course, you'll be the first one to know." Yuzu told her.

"It was nice to see you guys." Yuya smiled before walking off with Yuzu.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys, she said she wanted to keep it secret." Yuto mentioned. "Of course…"

"We understand, but Yuto… from the day you met her?" Shun questioned causing Yuto to flinch.

"Shun I…" Yuto started only to pause when he saw Shun smiling. "Wait, what?"

"I wish you just told me before, Ruri told me what you said and to be honest if it were anyone else I would have a problem with it but…" Shun started before turning to Ruri who was also smiling. "In this case though, well it isn't my place to say what you to do but Yuto you have my support."

Yuto's eyes widened in shock as he heard that and turned to Ruri who was smiling happily.

"Shun, I…" Yuto started in shock.

"So, what have you really been doing these past few weeks?" Ruri asked with a smile.

'No use hiding it anymore, I can't lie to them anymore.' Yuto thought before smiling. "Alright, you're right. I've been working at You Show in the Standard Dimension for a while."

"Working in Standard, why?" Shun inquired before Yuto looked down and blushed.

"There's something I've been wanting to purchase and it might take a bit longer, sorry you guys." Yuto apologized. "I kind of need to keep the details to myself."

Shun and Ruri exchanged a quick glance before turning back to Yuto and nodding. "Alright, but you'll tell us when you buy it right?"

"Yeah, I will Ruri." Yuto smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since Yuto revealed his job in Standard to Ruri and Shun but she was still curious about what he was planning on buying.

"Hey Rin, can I ask you something?" Ruri inquired curiously.

"Sure thing, what's on your mind Ruri?" Rin asked.

"Well, it's just that Yuto told me and Shun he wants to buy something and I can't get it out of my head." Ruri admitted. "Do you have any idea what he might be talking about?"

Rin just smiled hearing that. "Ruri, I think I know exactly what he's talking about."

"Then are you going to tell me?" Ruri asked only for Rin to smile.

"Sorry, but that's for him to tell you." Rin smiled as Yuzu and Serena walked up. "Oh, hey you guys."

"Huh, Ruri you got here early were you talking with Rin about something?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything too important." Rin answered.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I think Yuto helped me master it the other day." Yuzu mentioned.

"I know he wasn't teaching you Xyz Summoning, he has a job in Standard." Ruri pointed out.

"Yeah, he does." Yuzu smiled. "He's working at You Show teaching Xyz Summoning."

Ruri's eyes widened in surprise hearing that. "Oh, then you are practicing Xyz Summoning?"

"Yeah, it was Yuya's idea for me to work on the other two summoning mechanics." Yuzu explained.

"That makes sense, so once you've gotten Xyz Summoning worked out you'll be trying Synchro Summoning last?" Rin inquired as Yuzu nodded.

"Yeah, do you think you or Yugo could help out with that?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure, we can lend a hand." Rin smiled.

"So what do you three want to do, it's a beautiful day today." Serena mentioned.

"Yeah, it is." Ruri agreed. "Actually, it was almost exactly like this the day I first met Yuto."

"He's always on your mind isn't he?" Yuzu teased causing Ruri to blush.

"Like you're any better." Ruri argued. "Yuya is on your mind just as often."

"That's not what we're talking about, we're talking about you and Yuto." Yuzu blushed.

"Hey Serena, are you alright?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Yeah, just listening to you guys talking." Serena replied with a small smile before looking up.

"Oh yeah, that's right unlike the rest of us your relationship with Yuri is less than positive." Ruri pointed out. "Sorry we started talking about that."

"It's ok, we have a married woman and two young ladies who are obviously going to be joining you soon." Serena teased causing Ruri and Yuzu to blush.

"Well enough about that." Yuzu said quickly. "Your hometown is really beautiful Ruri."

"Thanks, it wouldn't have gone so quickly without everyone's help." Ruri smiled. "Heartland is my home and I'm so glad it's back to normal."

"You deserve it Ruri, you and everyone else." Rin smiled.

'Rin's right.' Ruri thought as she closed her eyes and just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another day well done, here's your payment Yuto." Yusho smiled handing him a small envelope.

"Thank you Mr. Sa…" Yuto started before pausing and opening the envelope as his eyes widened. "This is…"

"You did such an amazing job these past few days I thought it wouldn't hurt to give you a small reward." Yusho smiled.

"I… This is…" Yuto started. "Thank you so much, but do I really deserve it?"

Yusho just smiled and walked over to a window before gesturing Yuto to join him.

Yuto walked to the window and his eyes widened in shock as the same students he'd been teaching to Xyz Summon were using them in friendly duels with each other, it was like he was home again.

"Seeing the students smiling so much when they show each other their Xyz Summoning, you more than deserve that Yuto." Yusho smiled. "You and Ruri should be happy together."

Yuto just nodded in shock before putting the money away. "Thank you again, for everything."

"Your welcome Yuto." Yusho smiled as Yuto walked out of the room.

"This is just, I don't even know what to think." Yuto said in shock as he walked out of You Show and noticed Yuya. "Yuya, your dad he just…"

"Just what, is everything ok?" Yuya inquired.

"Everything's amazing, I… Yuya I have enough." Yuto told him. "Your dad he just…"

"That's incredible Yuto." Yuya smiled. "Ruri will be so surprised when you ask her."

"Yeah, you're right I just…" Yuto started. "It feels almost unreal; Rin and Yugo haven't even been married that long and now I'm going to..."

Yuya just smiled as the two of them walked to the jewelry store as a young man noticed the two of them.

"Hello there, how may I help you gentlemen?" the man inquired with a small smile.

"I.. I mean I was interested in…" Yuto started before swallowing nervously. "I'd like to purchase a diamond ring."

"A diamond ring, ah I see. Congratulations young man." the man smiled walking over to a display case and pulling out a selection of diamond rings. "Do any of these catch your interest?"

"Actually, I read that there was one for $470 dollars." Yuto mentioned causing the man to pause and smile. "I think I know what you're talking about, and you're in luck we still have that in stock."

Yuto just held his breath as the man pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and placed it in front of him.

"Wow, that's beautiful Yuto." Yuya mentioned.

Yuto just looked at the ring and tried to picture it on Ruri's hand causing him to blush slightly before nodding in agreement. "It's perfect."

With those words Yuto paid for the ring and placed it in his jacket pocket before leaving the store only for Yuya to smile. "I'm sure she'll love it Yuto."

"Yeah, you're probably right it's just…" Yuto started before closing his eyes. "I just hope she says yes."

"She will." Yuya reassured him. "You and Ruri love each other so there's no doubt in my mind she'll say yes."

Yuto just closed his eyes and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to talk to me Yuto?" Shun inquired as he walked into the part seeing Yuto with his eyes closed. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I promised didn't I, that I would tell you when I bought that special thing?" Yuto asked causing Shun to widen his eyes slightly in surprise. "Well, I did and I wanted to tell you that it's for Ruri… the truth is I love her, but more than that I want to spend my entire life with her and so what I bought… was this."

As he said that Yuto took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Shun before taking a deep breath as Shun opened the box and his eyes widened before he turned back to Yuto.

"Yuto, this is…" Shun started before looking up only to smile. "To be completely honest I've already considered you a brother for so long, this is just going to make it official."

Yuto blinked in shock hearing Shun say that, before he closed his eyes. "Shun, then you're ok with this?"

"I've been ok with it from the start, don't get me wrong thinking about my sister as a wife is surprising the simple fact is out of everyone in the entire world you're the one person who I know will be there for her no matter what." Shun explained. "We travelled worlds to bring her back and the three of us may as well be a family already. Right now, this is just the way to make it official. So how are you going to ask her?

Yuto took the box back from Shun as he closed his eyes. "I have something in mind, I just hope it's as good in reality as it is in my head. Ruri deserves something special and well… I want things to come full circle. I first fell in love with her the day you introduced us, so I can't think of anywhere more perfect to ask the most amazing girl that special question."

"Yeah, I think that sounds perfect Yuto." Shun smiled before looking up. "You know, why don't the two of us have a match for old times' sake."

"That sounds good to me Shun." Yuto agreed as the two of them turned to each other and activated their duel discs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruri, what's bothering you?" Rin asked as Ruri stared at the clouds. "It's obvious that something's on y0ur mind."

Ruri just sighed before turning to Rin. "I'm ok, just thinking about things."

"Yuto?" Rin asked causing Ruri to blush as Rin took her hand and smiled. "He loves you and you love him, that's all there is to it."

"No, that isn't all there is to it." Ruri argued. "We love each other but I feel like he's keeping things from me and it's really upsetting. I don't think he trusts me anymore and it hurts."

Rin just took a deep breath and frowned. "Ruri, he trusts you and if he is keeping something from you there's definitely a good reason for it. Just ask him if it's that upsetting."

'Rin's right, if he still acts like this then I'll ask him but for now I'll trust the person I love.' Ruri thought as a flock of birds flew past overhead. "Yeah, I think I'll do that, thanks Rin."

Rin just smiled. "That's what friends are for Ruri, and you're one of my best friends. I know that everything will work out."

Ruri closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Oh yeah, you know what he was talking about buying right?"

"I have an idea, but I might be wrong." Rin answered calmly. "You should head back though, Shun's probably worried about you, right?"

Ruri turned to Rin and the two of them started laughing before Ruri nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Ruri laughed. "Thanks Rin, I'll see you later."

"See you later Ruri." Rin smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun, I'm home." Ruri called walking into their house only to see Yuto. "Oh, Yuto…"

Yuto turned to see her and his eyes widened before he swallowed and turned to meet Shun's eye only for Shun to nod. "Um… Ruri I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Yuto?" Ruri asked as a faint blush appeared on both their faces and she saw Shun smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Well… tomorrow I was wondering if I could show you the most precious places of the city to me. The one's that mean the most." Yuto answered anxiously. "The ones that I felt the happiest to see repaired."

Ruri just smiled, their home was back to the way it was before the invasion and she felt the same way as Yuto. "That sounds amazing, we can meet at Heartland Tower then?"

Yuto nodded before smiling at her. "That sounds perfect, I'll see you then."

"See you later Yuto." Shun smiled before turning to Ruri. "What are you thinking?"

"Well right now I'm wondering what you and Yuto were talking about." Ruri answered before getting herself a glass of water. "Is everything ok?"

Shun just smiled. "Everything's fine, we were just reminiscing about our interdimensional trip and having a friendly match. He won the first round and I took the second one."

'That makes sense, you two are the best of friends.' Ruri thought with a smile before noticing a thoughtful look on her brother's face. "Is something wrong?"

Shun looked at her before taking a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong, just thinking about some of the things Yuto and I were talking about. What about you and Rin? How is she by the way?"

"Rin's great." Ruri answered. "She and Yugo just seem so happy all the time, it's really amazing."

"Love does that to people." Shun noted as Ruri nodded in agreement.

"You should get some rest; it's been a long day and who knows what Yuto has planned for tomorrow." Shun pointed out as Ruri nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruri followed Yuto though her curiosity was continuing to build, he had told her that he wanted to spend today going to the most important places in the world to him and so far Heartland Tower, the park they spend so much time together, and even her house where he'd been a guest multiple times but he claimed this would be the most precious of them all.

"Here we are." Yuto smiled as he led Ruri to the exact room where Shun had introduced them for the first time.

Ruri looked at the toom and realized that Yuto meant what he said the most precious place in the entire Xyz Dimension was the place he and her met and her eyes filled with tears before she turned to see Yuto on one knee and her heart skipped a beat. "Yuto…"

"Ruri, when I first met you here I knew I loved you but now after all this time I can finally make this place even more special for both of us." Yuto smiled as he revealed the small box. "I love you Ruri Kurosaki, that's why I have to ask… will you marry me?"

With those words Yuto opened the box revealing a diamond ring as Ruri started crying in joy. "Of course, I love you too Yuto."

Yuto smiled happily as he took the ring and gently put it on Ruri's finger. "Ruri, you're the most beautiful person in the world and what you've just said has made me the happiest person in the world."

Ruri just smiled before the two of them embraced each other and shared a loving kiss before separating. "Should we let the others know?"

Yuto smiled and held Ruri close before kissing her gently. "Yeah, I think that sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to talk to us Yuto?" Yugo asked curiously.

"Is everything alright, where's Ruri?" Serena inquired.

Yuto just smiled as he met RIn's eye and Rin nodded. "She'll be here and then we can tell you."

"Rin?" Yugo asked in confusion.

"Wait, don't tell me that what you wanted to tell us was…" Yuzu started as Yuya smiled knowingly.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting." Ruri called walking up to them. "I was just talking to Shun."

"Huh, Ruri is that…" Serena started staring at Ruri's hand. "You and Yuto are…"

Ruri just smiled and nodded before walking next to Yuto and kissing him. "Looks like we're following your lead Rin."

"That's amazing, congratulations you two." Serena smiled before looking at Rin. "Wait did you know about this?"

"I had an idea when Ruri mentioned Yuto was working on buying something but wouldn't tell her what it was." Rin answered. "You two must be so happy to be getting married."

"Yeah, it's amazing." Yuto smiled. "Is this how you two felt?"

"More or less, it's the most incredible feeling in the world but then just a little bit longer and the realization of the wedding will hit and you'll start having doubts." Yugo mentioned.

"He's right, but just make sure you don't back out of it. That's a mistake you'll regret for the rest of your lives." Rin mentioned.

"I wouldn't imagine backing out of this." Yuto smiled. "I love Ruri, and that's all there is to it."

"I feel the same way." Ruri smiled. "I love Yuto more than anything else in the world."

"Then you two have nothing to worry about, well nothing except picking a day for the wedding." Serena smiled.

"Yeah, the day our lives will change forever." Yuto mentioned. "A day I'm already looking forward to."

"It's kind of hard to believe, Yugo and Rin only got married a little while ago and now you two…" Yuya pointed out. "Then again, I guess it makes sense that you two would want to spend the rest of your lives together especially now that everything else is looking up."

"Yuya's right, Heartland and the rest of the Xyz Dimension is back to normal and the relations between the four Dimensions are getting better every day." Yuzu agreed.

"You'll let us know when you pick a day right?" Yugo asked.

"Of course, you guys will be some of the first to know." Ruri smiled. "You're our closest friends after all."

"We feel the same way." Rin smiled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Yuto what are you going to do now?" Yuya asked. "I mean you started teaching at You Show to buy the ring but now that you have it…"

"Honestly, I've been thinking and well first things first is the wedding and spending time with Ruri I might look into the Xyz Branch of You Show." Yuto smiled. "It was fun to teach what I knew about Xyz Summoning."

"That would be awesome Yuto." Yuya smiled.

"Yeah, but that's essentially what we wanted to tell you guys." Ruri smiled. "We need to get the details of the wedding planned out so we'll see you later."

"Sounds good, see you two later." Rin smiled as Yuto and Ruri walked off with smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It really is beautiful isn't it Ruri?" Yuto asked as the two of them looked out at their home from Heartland Tower. "Even more so now at night."

"Yeah, it really is." Ruri agreed. "For a while I didn't know if our home would ever be back to the way it used to be but looking at it now, It's incredible. Just like you said, As long as we're together we'll be able to get through whatever the world throws at us."

"Exactly, actually Ruri do you remember our first 'Date'?" Yuto inquired. "I don't think anything went right that day."

Ruri laughed as she thought back to that day, if she were to describe it in a word it would have been cursed but looking back it was pretty funny just how badly everything went, through it all though the two of them had a great day at the end of it.

"Yeah, it was an adventure to get through that day. Though there was one thing that went right." Ruri blushed. "We were together the whole day."

Yuto blushed thinking about that and realizing Ruri was right only to chuckle. "Yeah, then again I ended up sick for a few days after that. Running around in the rain without my jacket wasn't my smartest idea."

"I remember. Shun and I helped you recover after that." Ruri smiled only to suddenly blush heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I'm ok you guys, really I am." Yuto argued before coughing again. "I just need some rest."_

" _Yuto, you got sick because you lent me your jacket." Ruri told him. "Shun went to get some soup for you."_

" _I don't want to be a burden you two have enou…" Yuto started only to stop as Ruri looked at him and he paused._

" _You're our friend Yuto, of course we're going to help you out." Ruri explained. "Besides, you'd do the same thing for me or Shun right so don't worry about it."_

 _Yuto just weakly turned his head and met Ruri's eyes as she smiled causing him to smile too. "Ruri, thank you."_

" _You're welcome Yuto." Ruri replied only for Yuto to gently shake his head._

" _That isn't what I meant." Yuto clarified before lying back down and closing his eyes. "Thank you, for everything. You're an incredible person, and I feel so lucky that I met you. You're kind, and funny, and beautiful."_

 _Ruri blushed hearing that, Yuto just called her beautiful and it made her heart skip a beat. Other people had told her the same thing but somehow hearing it from Yuto was different. "Yuto, thank you."_

 _Just as Ruri said that she noticed Yuto had fallen asleep and Shun walked into the room._

" _How is he Ruri?" Shun asked._

" _He's sleeping, but I think he's feeling a little bit better." Ruri answered before looking at Yuto again. 'Yuto, thank you so much for everything.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruri, is everything alright?" Yuto asked. "You just spaced out for a minute."

Ruri blinked in surprise before shaking her head. "Sorry Yuto, just thinking about something."

"Thinking about something?" Yuto inquired only for Ruri to blush. "Ruri?"

"When you were sick, do you remember what happened?" Ruri asked with a bigger blush.

"You and Shun helped me to recover, you two are and always will be my closest friends." Yuto said before smiling. "Though nothing personal against Shun but I don't think I'll ever feel quite as close to him as I do to you Ruri."

Ruri chuckled a bit hearing that before closing her eyes. "Actually Yuto, Shun went to get you some soup to help you recover and we were talking about how you didn't want to burden us before… it was the first time you ever called me beautiful."

Yuto's eyes widened hearing that and he turned to Ruri with a blush appearing on his face. "Oh… well, it's true. You are beautiful Ruri, even more than the city."

Ruri blushed even more heavily hearing that only to smile. "Yuto, I know when I want the wedding to be. You agree, right?"

Yuto met Ruri's eyes and smiled. "You have a point, actually now that I think about it that day is probably the most fitting of all."

"Then all that's left is to let the others know." Ruri smiled. "This is going to be the greatest day of our lives."

"Yeah, you're right." Yuto agreed before pulling Ruri into a hug and kissing her. "I can hardly wait for the day we're finally married."

"Neither can I." Ruri agreed as she kissed Yuto back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuto looked at his reflection and closed his eyes as the reality of the day hit him again. "Now I know how you felt Yugo, terrified and anxious all at once."

"That just means you're making the right choice Yuto." Yugo smiled. "You and Ruri deserve to be happy and that's all there is to it. Besides, you two have loved each other for years and I speak from experience when I say this is going to be worth it."

"He's right." Yuya added. "You two are going to be married soon and you'll be happier than you've ever been in your lives."

Yuto turned to the four people standing behind him and smiled. "Yeah, I know what you guys mean. The moment Ruri said yes I knew this was coming and I've been looking forward to it my entire life."

"You're certainly not complaining as much as Fusion-kun." Yuri commented.

"Oh believe me, I'm terrified. Yugo's just always been better and showing his emotions." Yuto mentioned. "Right now though, I'm just hoping that Ruri is ok and that everything works out."

"It will, I'm positive about that." Shun reassured him. "All you need to do is wait and I'm certain everything will work out perfectly."

Yuto nodded calmly hearing that. "You're probably right, well the four of us should head down. We'll see you later Shun."

"That sounds good to me." Shun agreed calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a deep breath Ruri, everything's going to be fine we're right here and Yuto is probably feeling the same way you are." Rin reassured Ruri as she continued pacing in the room nervously.

"I know, but it's just…" Ruri started before taking a deep breath. "My heart is racing a mile a minute and I'm not even in the room yet. I'm about to go through the happiest day of my life but my nerves are racing and who knows what might…"

"Ruri, nothing bad is going to happen. You're going to walk down the aisle, stand next to the person you love more than anyone else in all four dimensions, and then you're going to say those two simple words and share one life-changing kiss and you'll be Yuto's wife." Serena told her. "You two deserve it."

"She has a point; you really have a way with words Serena." Yuzu pointed out.

"I just don't want my friends to make decisions they'll end up regretting." Serena smiled.

"Well we all appreciate it Serena." Ruri smiled. "You guys are my closest friends and I wouldn't be able to get through today if you weren't here."

"That's what friends are for Ruri, so, are you ready to head down?" Rin asked.

"You guys go ahead; I just have one more thing to take care of." Ruri smiled.

"Ok, we'll see you down there Ruri." Yuzu smiled as she walked out with Rin and Serena before Shun walked into the room.

"You look amazing Ruri." Shun smiled.

"Thanks." Ruri mentioned before taking a deep breath and turning towards him. "It's time for us to head down isn't it?"

"Yeah, are you ready?" Shun asked.

Ruri just closed her eyes as she took one last look at the picture of her with Yuto and Shun smiling in front of the rebuilt Heartland Duel School's Spade Branch before nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then let's go." Shun mentioned with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Breath Yuto, everything's going to be fine I promise." Yuya reassured him.

"I know, but waiting here is even more stressful than anything else." Yuto admitted. "This is going to be the greatest day of my life but…"

As Yuto said that, Ruri and Shun entered the room and slowly walked down the alter before Ruri stood next to him and Shun took his seat.

"Wow, you look incredible. Breathtaking even." Yuto complimented causing Ruri to blush.

"Thank you, you look great too Yuto." Ruri said as their counterparts took their seats and a man in a white robe cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Yuto, and Ruri Kurosaki together in holy matrimony." the man started. "Do either the bride or groom have any words before we continue?"

Ruri looked to Yuto as he closed his eyes.

"I do, Ruri when we first met I immediately knew I loved you, and the more time I spent with you either alone or with our friends I felt the entire world brighten. You made even the most average days or even the occasionally bad times feel brighter. You're the most important person in the world and I travelled through several to find you and it just reconfirmed my suspicions that you're the most amazing person in the world." Yuto told her with a smile. "You're one of a kind, despite what anyone would say there's only one Ruri Kurosaki and the fact that I was lucky enough to meet you and after today be able to call you my wife. It makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world"

Ruri's eyes teared up hearing that as Yuto smiled and gently took her hand. "Yuto I…"

"I love you Ruri, and nothing is ever going to change that." Yuto smiled.

"Does the bride have anything to say?" the man asked calmly.

Ruri just closed her eyes. "All I can say is that I agree, I love you Yuto and the world just brightens when I see you."

Yuto smiled hearing that before the two of them turned back to the man as he nodded.

"Does anyone have any objections after hearing that?" the man asked as nobody sitting there said anything. "Then do you Yuto take Ruri Kurosaki as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Yuto answered as the man nodded.

"And do you Ruri, take Yuto as your lawfully wedded husbamnd?" the man asked.

"I do." Ruri replied with a smile before a young girl walked up and she placed a ring on Yuto's finger as he placed one on hers.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the man said before Yuto and Ruri turned towards and kissed each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has it hit you two yet?" Yugo asked with a smile.

"No, I mean I know we're married but it's still almost unreal. Ruri and I are a couple and I couldn't be happier." Yuto answered only for Ruri to rest her head on him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Then again, I think we're both exhausted so if it's alright with you guys I think we're going to head out."

"Alright, well before you head out we just wanted to say congratulations you two." Rin smiled as Ruri quietly nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Ruri smiled happily.

"We'll see you two later." Serena mentioned only for Shun to walk up.

"Shun, I guess we're really brothers now." Yuto smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shun smiled. "Then again we've been more or less brothers the whole time, this just makes it official."

"That's a good point, well we'll see you guys tomorrow." Yuto smiled before leaving with Ruri.

"We're really married, it feels like a dream come true." Ruri whispered before gently kissing Yuto.

"It is a dream come true Ruri." Yuto smiled while kissing her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuto, Robyn, are you two ready?" Ruri asked as her husband walked down with their daughter on his shoulders.

"Mommy are we going to go see uncle Yugo and aunt Rin?" asked a little girl with dark purple hair.

"Yes we are Robyn, and everybody else is going to be there too." Ruri answered. "So promise you'll on your best behavior."

"I promise mommy." Robyn smiled before Yuto put her down. "Is Uncle Shun coming too?"

"Not this time, it's just us." Yuto smiled. "So are you ready to go see your cousins?"

"Yeah, I love them all." Robyn said happily before Yuto and Ruri exchanged a small smile and the three of them walked out of the house happily.

(That makes four, and Yuto and Ruri are together which only leaves Yuya and Yuzu. I hope you enjoyed this one just like the last three and that the last one is as good as the others have been.)


End file.
